The Heroes Of The Wastes
by Spartan Josh-D158
Summary: A group of Spartan III's are sucked into the waste filled world known as Fallout and this is the story of their journey to free the Wasteland with the help the Lone Wanderer
1. A Father's Love

_The Heroes of the Wastes_

**HaloXFallout 3**

**_*Any and all characters that belong to Bethesda and 343 Studios belong to THEM not meh. So please enjoy*_**

**_Welp...first try. Hope you liek._**

_A round falls to the floor of the armory. _

_"Hey could you pick that up" I said_

_"Sure thing Commander." said Lina_

_"Hey just because I'm one rank higher then you doesn't mean you need to start that shit" I laughed_

_"Understood Commander" She said_

_"Asshole" I said as I punched her arm_

_Our laughter filled the room._

_Cole and Renee walked into the room._

_"Hey" I said to them as they walked in. _

_"Hey where's Jake?"_

_"He's at the mess" Said Renee_

_"Eating?"_

_"What else would he be doing!?"Said Cole sarcastically _

_"Well even for a Spartan, he eats a lot." I said seriously _

_"I can second that" Said Lina _

_The bench groans as they sit down and start checks on their equipment._

_I inspect Renee and Cole sitting on my right. I look over at Lina we'd been friends before we were Spartans. She's checking on her custom SMG. I remember when she first got it, she named it after me. _

_I guess it was because of what I did when we were younger._

_*Flash Back*_

_"Hey!" I hear Lina laugh_

_"Gotcha!" Jake smiles_

_I watch from my hiding place in a bush._

_"Now to find Josh!"_

_"Let's split up!"_

_"Good idea!"_

_"You go that way and I'll look over there." He says as he gestures left and right._

_I watched as Jake walked away. _

_Lina looked around and started to walk. She walked right pass me, I could hear her breathing._

_I decided to follow her, I was getting bored in my bush. I dashed out into the open, then I ran behind a tree. I dashed tree to tree following her._

_But, then out of no where, a dog appeared. I saw a collar on its neck, so I guessed it was some ones pet. It started to growl at Lina. I watched in fear and she started to back up slowly. I could hardly watch as it knocked her to the ground. I was so scared, but I feared for Lina. I looked around for a weapon. I saw a large stick laying on the ground. I picked it up and wasted no time in running toward Lina. I swung as hard as I could and whacked the dog in the gut. The dog flew a off her and wimpier an ran away. The look on her face was one of thanks and shock. I helped her up and as she got into a up right position. She hugged me very tightly. I hugged back. I could hear her sobbing in to my chest. I was a few inches taller then her at the time. I could feel her tears seeping into my shirt. "Thank you..." I heard her say. "Thank you so much..." _

_I stayed quiet as I heard this and just hugged her harder. We stayed this way until Jake found us. She let go of me and told Jake what happened. He walked toward me and said "Thanks dude, thank you."_

_*End of Flash back*_

_That was our home those forests. Well they felt like it. We had lived in a small back water town on a small back water planet. I think it was called Carift. It seems so long ago. I watched my parents die on that planet. The Covenant had took us by suprise. They had killed many people before the UNSC had started to evacuate. I remem- "Havoc Team report to the bridge." The Com system announced loudly, interrupting my thoughts. _

_"Ok Havoc let's move." I said loudly_

_"Yes sir!" I hear everyone respond_

_I march out of the room with my squad mates in tow._

_I hear their boots lift and fall on and off the metallic floor._

_We pass the Mess hall and Jake comes out as we pass._

_"Nice of you to join us." I say_

_I see Jake nod in response _

_We continue to walking to the bridge and we finally we reach the bridge. _

_We line up on the bride deck at attention._

_The entire squad snaps a quick salute._

_"At ease Spartans" The Captain says. I recall his name as it comes to mind. Captain James Daniels_

_"Ok Spartans, on broad we have a experimental ship that could win us the war." He paused "It is code name The Crow. It is a experimental ship, it has the size of a 2 pelicans, but it is capable of slip space." I widen my eyes to this. Slip space drives were as big as a elephant transport and took a fusion reactor to power it. Also to the forces in slipstream would rip a ship it's size apart. _

_"The ship is made of tech from The Covenant,Forerunner and UNSC combined. Our mission is to protect the project and make sure no Covi bastard knows about it. I want your team Lieutenant to be on full alert during testing. We have some of the best pilots to be on watch. I want your team to be fully ready for a attack at any second."_

_"Don't worry sir, we are among the best in UNSC." I responded_

_"I know that "Spartan". You wouldn't be here if you weren't" The Captain said. I nodded _

_"The first test will be held at 1200 hours tomorrow, I suggest you Spartans get some rest for tomorrow."The Captain smiles"It's going to be a long day. Dismissed!"_

_We saluted and marched out_

_*Mean while in the Capital Wasteland in Vault 101*_

_"Christina! Go to bed!" I heard Dad call. "Do I have to, Dad?" I smile as he walks into my room _

_"Yes, you do. You have to go to work tomorrow Christina."He says with a smile_

_"I don't know Dad. I feel kinda sick. Maybe you could write me up a doctor's note." I finish adding a cough at the end._

_"No,Christina. You have to go to work." He says with a laugh._

_Then he stares at me for a small while._

_"You remind me so much of your Mother. She'd be so proud to see how much you've grown..." _

_He says as he smiles softly._

_"From a young girl to a beautiful woman" I feel my checks grown hot. _

_"You have her eyes you know? Her eyes were a bright green like yours. You act just like her too. That wonderful personality to help people and to stand for what you believe in. Also that amazing smile that makes me proud to be a father." _

_He smiles one last time, but something is his eyes. He looks sad behind that smile._

_"I love you Dad"_

_"Goodnight Christy." he says softly"I want you to remember something...I will always love you no matter what...Remember This." He then kisses my on the head and lays me to bed. We smile at each other one last time. He turns out the lights and then I drift away into my dreams._

_*The next morning*_

_"Oh my god Christina Wake up!"_

_"Wha-what?" I groan as bright lights assault my eyes._

_"What's going on?"_

_"It's your Dad! He left the vault!"Amata said with wide eyes_

_"No, he couldn't have my Dad would never do that."My thoughts flash to last night and how he acted. _

_"He did! He left the vault! My Dad is going crazy! He killed Jonas and now he's after you!" I was too sleepy to notice this earlier, but I noticed the alarms blaring and the light flash of warning lights in the corridor. Amata wasn't kidding._

**_Well that's all I wrote, its not much,but I hoped you liked it.  
If your willing to read this, I'll give you a little back story on how I wrote this.  
It all started in Science class. I was bored and my class was taking a long test for the day.  
So to pass the time I pulled out my Ipod. I didn't know what to do. So I wrote a story.  
As this story implies it was about Fallout and Halo colliding and this moment in time happened about a year ago...  
Now I finally decided to add a bit more and post it somewhere...so here it is.  
I hoped you liked it. This is Spartan Josh-158 signing out._**


	2. Fighting To Survive

**The Heroes of the Wastes**

HaloXFallout 3

Chap. 2

"What happened?" I said as my brain tried to understand why Dad would do this?

"After your Dad left my Dad lost it! He went after Jonas and they...beat him. They just beat him, and beat him, and they just didn't he...then he. There was so much blood"She said as her voice cracked during the last part of her sentence.

"Are you ok Amata?" I asked gently despite every that was happening.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know Jonas was your friend. I'm so sorry Christina. But we have to move now. My Dad's men will be here any minute."

"Alright"I said throwing on my boots and jumpsuit

"Christina, did you have any idea your Dad was leaving?"She asked questioningly

"No...no I didn't." I paused "Well he did seem sad last night,but..." I cracked

"Never mind I need to find my father."

"Christina wait, I have a plan I need to tell you. In my father's office there is a secret tunnel that leads right to the vault door. Here are some bobby pins and a screwdriver to pick the lock on the door to his office" She said

"Wait, why can't I just go out the front?"I said thinking this plan was too complicated

"Christina, my father isn't stupid. The entrance is guarded" She explain blatantly

"Oh,that makes sence. Alright I have to move."

"Wait, one more thing, here is my father's pistol. Take it." She said offering the pistol to me.

"No,no I can't take this, Amata. Use it to protect yourself." I said pushing to gun back toward her.

"Ok." She said unsure "I'll try to meet you at the exit." She gave me one last look before running out of the room

I ran about the room grabbing things I thing I'll need. I grabbed a pack with some water and a few cans of food. The old BB gun my father gave me with some ammo and a baseball bat. Then, out of the first aid kit, some a shot of Med-x and some Stimpaks. I then took a ton of cash from the foot locker under my bed. As I got ready to rush out something caught my eye. It was the picture of my father and I when he gave me my BB gun. As I grabbed the picture I wondered how I could ever forget it.

Making sure I had what ever I could need I raced out,bat in hand. As soon as I stepped out of my home, probably for the last time, a guard was waiting for me.

"There she is!" He screamed

Then he did what I feared he would.

He charged.

As he charge me I readied myself.

When he swung he police baton I blocked it. As he readied to swing again, overhand I swing the bat downward. The bat crashed down on his upper arm. As it did I heard bones snap. Then, as he cried out I swung the bat toward his head knocking him out. As he slumped to the ground I grimaced as I saw the blood seeping out of his arm. But, just as I was about to leave I glanced at his riot gear. Not a second later, I had my pack on the ground and I was taking off his helmet and undoing the straps. As I slipped off the man's helmet as the image of his face met my eyes, I felt regret. I had known him, before this all. Officer Kendall, I remember his name. We'd talk once or twice,but now here he is. On the ground bleeding and broken because of me. I take off his armor and slip it on as fast as I can. I clip the strap of the helmet under my chin tight. I then, quickly,but gently lay him on his back in the ground. I say a quick prayer for him and cast off running. As I reach in the end of the hall. Butch, my childhood bully comes running out.

"Hey man! You gotta help me out! Its my mom! She's trapped with those roaches and it's dark in there."

I'd never really liked Butch,but I wasn't gonna let his mom get hurt.

"Alright Butch, I'll help you where is she?" I asked quickly

"Thanks man you're the best! Oh man, you are a life saver, she's over here!" He said running into a compartment.

I took off running after him.

Then he stopped at a door with what sounds like his mom and some roaches.

"She's in there man! You gotta get her out!"He exclaimed

"Help me take them out, Butch"I told him

"No way,man. Their out of my league." He said cowardly

"Butch come on! Those bugs are small and your big! Smash them to bits! Now are you just gonna let them hurt your family?!" I said quick

As I finish I saw his face light up,then he turned around and opened the door, pulled out his switch blade and said

"No"

Together we charged into the room. In the room Butch's mom was on the bed and the rad roaches were on the floor held back only by the things Butch's mother threw at them. Butch, put the first hit in by stabbing his blade repeatedly into the first roach. Taking the opportunity I used my bat to pummel the second roach into a mush. I then, used my bat again to hit the third roach into the wall with a home run and then smashed it to a pulp.

"We did it man,my moms gonna be ok!" Butch yelled happily

"Yeah, we did Butch, yeah, we did" I smiled lightly

"Thank you so much man,thank you, you're the best friend I ever had! Here take my jacket! You're a real Tunnel Snake!" He said brightly smiling as he took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"Thanks, Butch. I'll keep it with me."

I folded it quickly and stuffed it into my pack. I then left the room to continue my escape. I ran down the hall passing the Diner and up the stairs. At the top I ran into Officer Gomez and Andy. Together the quickly destroyed any threat to them.

If they were hostile to me, then I wouldn't stand a chance against Andy's flamethrower. As Officer Gomez saw me I readied myself for the end.

Then, he said "Christina, your lucky it was me who found you. The others won't be as forgiving. I don't know what you and your father are trying to do,but just get out of here. I never saw you." He said panting

"Thank you, Officer Gomez. I had always liked you." I said the weight of everything happening increasing on my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry for what they did to Jonas. I know he was your friend. Officer Mack went out of control went it happened...You don't deserve any of this. Now get out of here and find your Dad." He said pushing me forward. I again raced through the next door into the main atrium, up the stairs to the second level. There I encountered more rad roaches.

I quickly eliminated them with the bat and continued running toward the Overseers office. Passing through some kind of server room I ran into another guard with a roach lieing dead on the ground. Like the first the officer simply growled and charged me. Making the first strike I swung my bat toward the officers ribs. As it connected I hear him grunt from the blow. I realizing my mistake when the officer hit me in the head with his baton making my ears ring. He's wearing body armor. As I rethought my plan the officer hit me again,but on my shoulder where my armor was. Fighting back, I pulled back,but swung low toward his legs. I heard him scream as he fell on his back. Finishing him off quickly I bringing my bat down on his head. I see blood splatter against the face of his mask from his nose. Checking his pockets I find a couple of bucks and med-x that I again throw into my bag. Like I did with the first guard I forgave him for attacking me and hoped he would recover from the wounds I gave him.

Moving on as soon as I got out of the door I heard Amata say

"I don't know anything!"

"Amata see some sense! I do not enjoy doing this to you! All you must do is tell us where your friend is and this will be over! Please my dear!" I heard her Father plead. Recognizing Officer Mack I made haste to protect my long time friend. I came into the room as fast as I could. I tackled the officer, throwing my bat a side. On top of him I hit him repeatedly on both sides of the head.

Then, he rolled us over and began to beat me on the head. He knocked my helmet off and he punched me in my face. Pushing him off I got up into a stance. He to, got up and got into a fighting stance. He started by coming at me swinging. I blocked his punch with my arm and kicked him in his torso. This does not do much damage considering his armor. Wasting no time, I pick up my bat and swung it at him. He catches the bat and uses the end of it to hit me in the nose. That causes more blood to gush from my nose. Throwing the bat aside he charges me and plows me into the wall. He then beings to hit me again, again and again in the stomach, each hit causing more and more damage. Then, he grabs a hand of my throat and starts squeezing.

He comes closer to my face and growls.

"Die girly"

As I try desperately to breath, blood splatters against my face. The side of Officer Mack's face explodes in a fountain of blood and gore. As his body slumps to the ground I look over and see the smoking gun in Amata's hands. As look at her for a small while and walk over to her. She points the gun down and shakes. I pull her close and hug her tight against my body. I could feel her tremble in my arms. I glare over at her father as he stands across the room in silent. I release Amata and hold her in arm's length. I ask if she's fine and she nods in response. I hug her a last time and then in tears she runs out. Leaving the pistol behind. I pick up the pistol and walk over to the Overseer.

"You caused this you know." I said accusingly

"Me?" He said incredulously "No,girl, it was your and your coward'ish father who caused this."

"No" I said angered by his ignorance "No, it wasn't my father and I who ordered the death of an innocent man." I said with force

"You're the man who caused this!"

I screamed

"Don't play this game girl. You and your father are enemies to the safety of this vault! I won't let my vault fall into chaos because of a stupid girl and her idiot father!" He said accusingly

"Then give me the keys and the password to the secret entrance under your desk and I'll be out of your hair. Oh, wait you don't have any." I said allowing myself a joke. He looked at me with hate in his eyes."

"I won't be giving you anything, girl. You'd better leave now before I call more of my guards..." Knowing I wouldn't be getting anything for him I looked quickly through the lockers. I found some ammo, a stimpack and surprisingly the keys to the Overseers Officer. As I took these items the Overseer made no attempts to stop me. I only heard him mumble things. Moving on I went down the hall with the Overseer in the background yelling for guards. As I neared the end of the hall I took a right into a room, what I saw made me crack will tears. There on the ground lying broken and dead was my friend Jonas. He was beating and bruised with blood from his nose and mouth. I slowly walked over and knelt beside him. I looked over his body. He was covered with his own blood. I couldn't imagine what they had put him through. With tears dripping from my face I closed his eyes and wiped the blood from his face with my sleeve. As I knew I had wasted a lot of time and couldn't waste anymore I said a prayer for him to rest in peace, but as I was about to leave I noticed a holo tape in his pocket marked "Christina" I bent over and downloaded the audio file to my pip boy.

I knew I didn't have time to listen to it, I wiped my tears and continued running.

I picked the lock on the door to the Overseers office and opened to the room. I hacked the computer and opened the entrance to the tunnel. As it opened I walked under the desk as soon as it lifted. Sealing the tunnel behind me I raced to the vault's entrance. As I reached to the entrance, I threw the switch to open the vault door as show as I reached the console. As I did a huge mechanism lowered from the ceiling,and a light and alarm began to blare. As the door opened Amata came through the tunnel.

"You did it!" She exclaimed pointing to the door "You got the door to open! I almost never believed it was possible." She said breathless

"I never could have done it without you Amata." I said thankfully

"No, you didn't need me. You could have gotten through with out my help" She said blatantly "If anyone can survive out there it's you Christina."

"Amata please come with me. I could really use the help in finding my father." I begged her.

"I wish I could,but someone needs to talk some sense into my father. I'm needed here more than out there. You don't need my help Christina, your stronger than you think. Now you have to go now and find your father" She looks at me a last time "Goodbye Christina" She says sadly. I run up to her quickly as I hear the guards begin to bang on the door behind her and hug her tight. Then, turning around I run full speed out of the vault toward the surface. Reaching the door I take one last look back at the vault, then I open the door to the blinding new world I've never known before.

*Back in the Halo Universe"

"Damn Covies" I say as I hold myself up as another plasma torpedo rocks the ship. As we were preparing for the very first test a group of Covenant frigates and cruisers appeared out of slipspace out of no where and ambushed us. They'd caught us with our pants down, as we were still only preparing. By now they had already taken out half of our small battle group of 2 destroyers and 4 frigates. They destroyed 1 destroyer and 3 of the frigates, while losing only 2 off their own. We were losing fast. Luckily, all of Havok was already suited up and fully armed.

"Role!" I yelled through Squadcom

I got my answers when 4 lights flashed green in my HUD.

"Captain, sir! What is our situation?" I asked who was across from me on the holo table. Blue ships marked allies and red ships marked enemies, and there was a lot of red.

"Not good Spartan. Those Covies are hitting us from both sides. I just got word from our sister ships. The Jude is heavily damaged with systems cutting off and the 1, 2 Punch has a gaping hole in her side."

He said giving me our shit hole of a situation.

"Sure I suggest we run. We're not gonna last any longer here." I said to him.

"We need to clear a path out of here Spartan. That cruiser there" He pinged ship right in front of us.

"That ship is the only this between us dieing or surviving." He said"Lieutenant Griggs prepare Archer missles and-" He said addressing the man on the Weapons Console,though as this happened the ship was hit with about 20 unknown impacts.

"What in hell was that?" The Captain yelled.

"Sir! Approximately 20 enemy boarding craft have latched on to the ship and are unloading troops!" Someone replied hurried

"Approximately how many troops sailor?" Questioned the Captain

"Anywhere between 7 to 10 on each craft."

That makes about 200 hundred enemies troops now on our ship. Then an enormous explosion rocked the ship. The 1,2 Punch exploded to our left, and not only that we received a transmission from the Jude says all systems are shutting down. Then message cut off before it finished as the Jude turned into a floating husk beside us.

"Dammit." said the Captain as both the 1,2 Punch and the Jude fell to the enemy. The enemy stopped firing torpedoes and began to surround us.

"They want the ship" I said aloud

"They want the Crow."

"I'll be damned before I let that happened."

"Commander!" Lina yelled over the BattleNet

"Yes Lina?" I answered

"The Covies are pushing us back and they've taken the reactor!" To this the bridge quieted. If the Covenant had taken the reactor we aren't going anywhere.

"Lina, I want all of Havok moving to take back the reactor." I commanded

"You'd better move too, Spartan" The Captain said looking at me.

"Yes, sir." I said as I cocked my assault rifle as I turned and ran to join my team.

As I met my team they were engaged in a heavy firefight. I leveled my gun and squeezed off 5 rounds taking out 4 grunts.

"Situation!" I ordered

"Not good. The Covies have this hall way locked down tight." Answered Cole

"Alright team, I want frags up and over. Renée, I want you on point." I said as she nodded pumping her shotgun. Together 5 frags landed in the Covenant fighters. Blowing up an eruption of blue blood and body parts splattered the walls. Then, we made our move. With Renée on point blasting away grunts and elites, and the rest of us creating a wall of fire we pushed. A brute rushed us with spikers in hand,but he was cut down with our joint fire.

"Stack up!" I said as we reached the door to the reactor room.

"Cole, I want a charge on that door now."

"My pleasure" As Cole slapped on the charge I heard him laugh and say quietly

"El fuego" Understanding that he said "the fire" I shook my head wondering how much fun he has blowing stuff up. Blowing the door we breached in. Waiting for us was a squad of brutes.

"Kill the demons!" Yelled the Chieftain

Next, 2 brutes charged us and the rest held back firing at us. Cole, Lina and Jake took up firing positions, while Renée and I met the 2 brutes. Renée blew hers away with a blast from her Shotgun. I tackled mine as shots of bullets and plasma flew over my head. I punched the brute twice and then drove my knife into its throat. Rolling off it, I crouched into a firing stance. Renée had taken cover behind a crate firing shots at the enemies.

I put out a clip of rounds into a brute minor killing him when the last flew rounds punctured the armor of his suit. More and more brutes began dropping. Then, the Chieftain from behind his pack activated his overshield and brandished his hammer. He pushed through his pack mates ad ran toward us. Together we focused fire into the Chieftain, but this only slowed him down. Then swung his hammer at Lina and Jake scattering them.

"Renée, Cole! Take out the rest of their squad. We'll take care of the chieftain!" I yelled over the fighting to them. I ran to my squad mates to help. The brutes overshields had held strong under our firing. He brought his hammer crashing at Lina,but she jumped out of the way. I ran full speed at the brute as he turned to meet me. He swung his hammer at the ground causing a shock wave. I, in return jumped on to his hammer, ran up it and kicked off his head backward. The brute roared in anger and swung again. Ducking under his swing I poured a clip into the bottom of his armor. Combined under the fire of 3 Spartans his over shields dropped. Although this didn't do much to stop him. Swinging the bladed side toward me I jumped back,but the blade hit my shield putting my shields down to 24 percent causing an alarm to blare in my suit. Also to, the hit threw me back into the wall, denting it. I as quick as I could I got up and reloaded my gun. Firing again into the beast.

Renée and Cole had finished off the rest of the squad, and joined the fight. Under our firing the brutes shields began to crackle with energy signaling they were breaking. Then, he ran from us toward the reactor. We increasing our assault trying to stop him before he got to it. As his shields fell and our bullets summoned blood from his body he was 2 feet from the reactor console. Crawling he activated a spike grenade and stuck it to the console before we could stop him. The explosion destroyed it and any chance of us getting out of here.

"Dammit!" I yelled in anger kicking the dead brute's body.

"Captain, we've secured the reactor, but the covies took out the reactor console." I radioed to the Captain

"Well then Spartan. That eliminates us jumping out of here. Spartan, this ship is initiating Cole Protocol. All data and equipment the covies the could use is to be destroyed." He sighed

"Spartan... That ship abroad us could give us intel that could win the war, I am ordering you to take that ship and leave. That ship can take more than just a squad of Spartans. Take who you can and abandon ship. We'll rig the ship to blow as soon as you leave." Said the Captain.

"Yes,sir" I said knowing I could still save some lives. As we left the room a group of engineers entered with C-12 explosive. I nodded grimly to them. They only saluted and moved to rig the reactor to blow. Together with my team we moved toward the hangar where the Crow was being stored.

In the hanger scientists and engineers moved about the room, while marines stood guard. I noticed a few dead marines and grunts.

"Who is the lead here!" I said loudly

"That would be me." Said an older man in a lab coat "Names Wilfred Dracen" he said with an accent that would have

been from the country of the United Kingdom on Earth.

"Sir, I need to load any intel you can on to the ship and then get your men on board we're leaving."I said to the older man.

"Ah" He said "James wants us to leave. That man always wanted to go out fighting. Very well we will do what you say" Then I walked over to the marines

"Who is squad leader?" I questioned

"Aye,over here." Answered a woman with an accent,but from the country of Ireland. Taking off her helmet with blond short hair.

"I'm in charge here. Sargent O'haron at your service" She said

"Ok Sargent when the scientist are on board safe, my team with cover your retreat." I said giving her the game plan.

"Ok, Spartan" She turned "Ok Jorge and Hanson I want you helping the eggs load up. I want the rest of you on guard duty with the metal guys making sure no alien bastard gets through." As then men disperse 2 men, who is assume are Jorge and Hanson move to the scientist and 12 move to guard.

"Spartan, the ship is ready to blow and the covies have sent more troops. You have a minute before they reach you." Says the Captain to me over the BattleNet.

"Thank you, sir" I said as I moved to alert everyone.

"Men, covies are going to hit us in 30!"

Then, the fighting started. The loading was almost done and we were holding. Leveling my gun I put a clip into an elite dropping his shield causing him to put back. I put out my pistol and shoot out the ankles of 2 jackals trying to push up. I tossed a grenade killing a brute and a couple of grunts as I duck back into cover.

A jackal comes out to try to snipe a marine with his beam rifle,but Jake drops him with his DMR.

"How are things on the other side?" I asked Sargent O'haron over Comms.

"Things are starting to go to shit Spartan! Although your boys sure are givin' them a arse whoopin' for every inch they take." She says humorously

"We have to hold Sargent, we can't give until the engineers are down loading up!" I said as I shot a brute once in the neck and twice in the head.

"We'll do our best Spartan"She said ending the conversation

Out of the crowd of enemies a grunt charged with 2 grenades primed in hand. I took aim and stopped the grunt before it could get close. Blowing up it took out 5 of its allies.

"We won't last much longer"I thought

"Commander." It was Wilfred " The equipment is aboard and all of my staff are accounted for."

"Alright, thank you Wilfred. Sargent O'haron pull your men back. My team will hold them back." I said into my comm

"Yessir" Said O'haron. After this the marines that were helping us hold the Covenant back retreated into the ship. As I prepared to tell my team to put back the Captain called.

"Spartan! The covie bastards have taken back the reactor and are about to take the brigade!" He yelled over the sounds of battle. "We need someone to take back the reactor and ship. Before, I go Spartan. It was a honor to server as your commanding officer." He said with respect

"Likewise sir."I responded as I fired into the crowd of Covenant.

"This is Captain James Daniels signing out." Then the comm flat lined

"Jake someone need to activate the explosives to blow the ship. You and me" I said as I threw my second to last grenade killing more enemies.

Jake nodded in response. As I prepared to jump into the fray with him beside me,but he pulled me down as he fired shots into a brute minor who tried to push.

"Sorry Josh this is a one way trip and I don't want my friend to die with me." He said keeping me down.

"No Jake. It's you and me." I said trying to get up.

"No Josh, it's just me." He said holding me down

"Someone needs to take care of Lina and you're the only person I trust fully to protect my sister. I trust Renée and Cole, but you've been there for her as long as I was. Maybe even longer." Knowing I wouldn't be able to stop him I stopped my struggle.

"On three we throw our grenades. Then you charge them and I'll cover you as you move in." I told him as he nodded in understanding.

"1" I counted

"2"

"3"

In perfect unison we cast our last 2 grenades into the small crowd of enemies. The combined explosion knocked out half the crowd and I layed down a covering fire as Jake sprinted forward shooting left and right as the enemy squad tryed to kill him. I shot enemies and watched until he turned a corner going out of sight.

"Havok pull back into the ship, we're bugging out." I said activating my comm.

I retreated as I heard confirmation from my team that they were moving back. I knew Lina wasn't going to like this.

I sprinted into the craft as the bay door lifted. I could see everyone was accounted for and messaged the marine piloting to take off.

"Josh? What happened to Jake?" I heard as Lina opened a private comm link with me.

"Lina...he stayed behind to stayed behind to take out the reactor." Every thing was silent for a few seconds.

"WHAT!" I heard Lina screamed as she threw off her helmet charging me. She grabbed the front off my armor yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM?"She screamed close to my face

"Whoa! Lina clam down!"I heard Cole say as he walked pulling on her shoulder.

"No!"She said continuing to cry "This bastard left Jake to die!"

"What?" Said Renée as she watched from a distance

"He-"

"Jake left to take back the reactor and blow it. It was a one way trip." I said grimly

"No! No,no,no!..."Said Lina as she tried to think of something to say.

"Spartan" Said O'haron interjecting "Your friend is a hero and I think he went out the way he wanted. Protecting his friends and killing any covie bastard messed with his friends."

"You got that completely right Sargent" It was Jake talking to us over the Tacpad on Renee's wrist.

"Lina don't blame Josh. It was my own choice" He said as flashes and sounds of gunfire were heard.

"No Jake! There could have been another way!" Said Lina sobbing

An explosion rocked the ship as a few Covenant turrets turned away from the ship to us.

"No, there was any other way Lina and you know it. Now you have to go!" He said

"Josh, you take care of my sister. Or I'll come back and kicked your ass." He said addressing me now

"I promise Jake. No ones getting through me" I promised him

"Good now get! I have a date with fate now" He paused as more gunfire was heard. "Sis, I love you."

"I love you too, Jake" I heard her say as more tears streamed down her face.

"Pilot jump us to a random vector. Now" I said messaging the pilot

"Yes sir" He replied

As we jumped a massive explosion rocked the ship throwing into in to a spiral.

The last thing I remember was grabbing the wall before blacking out.


	3. Cole's A Idiot!

**Cole's A Idiot**

Chap.3

"Josh? Hey buddy wake up."

I felt someone slap my face. Groaning I sit up supporting myself on my arms.

"The hell happened?" I ask, my head aching.

"We entered the slipspace portal, but instead of flying into the portal the explosion threw us in." Someone explained

Groaning I opening my eyes I see it's Renée

"Morning sunshine." She smiles

"Hello" I say rubbing my head

"How are you feeling?" She asks

"Do you like smoothies?" I question

"What?" She asks completely weirded out

"Do you?" I ask again

"Well...yea I guess I do." She answers

"Well I feel like a smoothie." I say answering her previous question

"I like strawberry smoothies" She says oddly

"Uh...I like vanilla." I answer

"But, it's so plain." She says almost whining.

"That's why I like it." I said being absorbed by the conversation

"Really? You must like neop-"

"What in God's are you guys talking about" Says Cole interjecting

"Smoothies" Renée and I answer in unison.

"Well then, I like chocolate. Also, Josh, your needed on the bridge." He said to me

"Alright" I grunted as Renée pulled me up by my hand. I walked through the back of the ship passing scientist,engineers and marines alike. As I reached the cockpit I found Lina and Sargent O'haron talking.

"Commander" Said Lina looking at me

"Spartan" Nodded O'haron

"What's situation?" I questioned

"So far so good. Our little "tumble" didn't really do too much,but it did knock out comms. All other systems are "relatively" fine" Said O'haron making quotation marks around relative. I look out the front of the cockpit and stare at the stars.

"Can we jump out of here?" I ask them

"Yes" Answered Lina "We've followed protocol. We should be clear to jump to safe territory."

"Alright I want us headed toward Earth, they need the tech and info on this ship." I said

"You heard'em pilot, drives already hot. Plot a course for Earth!" She said patting on the pilot's head.

I watch as the pilot's began typing and hitting button after button. As I turned around I noticed Lina had already left.

"Looks like your girlfriend left ya tin head." Said O'haron cocking a hip.

Looking are her raising an eyebrow I said "She not my girlfriend."

"Doesn't matter Spartan you've got women trouble" She smiled "You better fix them"

I readied to counter her, but could not find one. Shaking my head I walk out of the room. I swear I could hear her snickering. As I walked back to the bay I found Renée and Cole eating by some containers.

"Pass me a ration." I say having not eaten in hours.

"Here ya go" Said Cole throwing me a ration.

"What'cha got?" Asked Renée

"Chicken,vegetables and rice. Oh and coffee." I said smiling as I activated the self heating container.

"Damn Filipinos and your rice."Grinned Cole

"Fuck off Cole" I laughed as I opened my ration and began to dig in.

As I ate Lina joined us.

"Hey Peach"Said Cole referring to an old 20th century video game character who looked like Lina, with her blond hair and pale white skin. The only difference was Lina's hair that was just touching her shoulder.

"Hey Cole" She answered back.

"Could you hand me a ration?" Lina said tiredly.

Renée nodded, but before she could get up I waved her down and got it myself. I went through the box shifting through its contents.

Finding what I was looking for I walked over and handed it to Lina.

"Thanks" She said sitting down with me. As she sat and opened the ration I watched her give a small smile as she noticed what it was. Beef soup and vegetables, her favorite. Looking at her,we all had a small laugh. Despite this it became quiet again.

It felt odd eating together without Jake here. Thinking of him and what had happened the day before, guilt weighted me down. Looking at Lina only made me feel worst. Deciding to say something I said " Lina, I'm sor-"

"Josh" She said stopping me. "It's not your fault." She sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Jake did what had to be done and saved all of our lives. I'm proud to have known he stood by us even to the end and I can't stand knowing my best friend is tearing himself over it."

I sat there not sure what I should do. She then got up and did something that shocked me.

She kissed me.

She held it for a few seconds as she put she held her hands on my neck. I was so shocked I didn't move.I was locked in this sense of ecstasy. All I could think about was how warm her lips were. As she let go I was dumb founded. Then, together Cole and Renée said "Hey can we get some?"

I watched as Lina laughed and she gave both Cole and Renée quick kisses.

"Feel better now?" She asked all of us.

"Yes" We all said

"Ok" She said as she sat back down.

It a minute before all of us recovered and got back to eating. After I finished my ration I left the room. I headed toward the rear of the ship where the men had set up a makeshift sleeping quarters made of boxes and tarps. Some marine had even made a makeshift hammock and was sleeping soundly. I knew my armor was a bit of a problem for the boxes, so I chose a spot up against the wall.

Sitting down I sighed and thought about what had just happened. I wasn't sure what to make of it. As sleep began to take me over I closed

my eyes and passed out.

In my sleep I had a dream. I dreamt I was in a some place and was almost sunrise. Around me the land looked desolate and scorched. Random bomb craters were scattered around and gunshots could be heard in the distance. Then, I saw someone running toward me. It looked like a girl with red hair and three hulking green figures trailed behind her. I watched as the green men shot at her. She returned fire and took one out with a shot to the hair. Then, the second one got her in the leg. The girl kept shooting and killed the third figure. The second figure knocked the rifle from the girls hands and readied to shoot her in the head. I tried to help, but I couldn't even move. I watched struggling as the green giant laughed as he pointed his rifle to her head.

Then, the figured screamed "Die!"

Before, "he" could shoot the girl pulled out a pistol and shot him in the head five times effectively destroying its head. The corpse fell forward on to the girl. I heard her groan as she struggled to push the life less body off her. I watched she limped from body to body taking things off of them. I watched as she walked off and into the distance. As the sun rose over the hill, I woke up.

"Josh, get up" I opened my eyes again to Renée.

"What is it now, Renée?"I groaned

"Something weird as hell. You need to get up to the bridge." She said

"Alright" I said getting up. Together we headed for the bridge. As we reach the bridge Cole was sitting on the communication console with Lina, O'haron, and Dracen standing in the back ground.

"Ah Commander" Said Dracen addressing me.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked them

"It seems we have a problem Tin man" Said O'haron

"What?" I said puzzled "Aren't we back in the Sol System?"

"Yes are, but there is a slight problem" Said Dracen

"What kind of problem" I questioned

"We aren't picking up any signals anywhere. Nothing from FleetCom. No chatter, no nothing." Said Cole

"The Covenant didn't find Earth did they?" I asked getting confused

"No, I checked" Said Dracen fixing his glasses "There isn't even any wreckage. If the Covenant were here we would have seen the ODP destroyed or any ship in fact." He paused "I also noticed something else... Well 2 things." As he said this a blue light shined from behind him from a small pillar. A figure came into shape of a man wearing a leather jacket with messy hair and what looked like eyeliner under his eyes.

I stared for a second, then I realized he was a A.I.

"We have a A.I?" I said in a somewhat funny voice

"Hell yeah you do." The A.I said "Names Billie" He declared with a coy smile.

"This is Billie. He is a smart A.I." Said Dracen

"My specialty is research and development. I also dabble in hacking" He said in a sly tone.

"Ok,ok" I said shaking my hands "Back to the weird stuff"

"Ok, so ,ya know how stars form constellations?" Asked Billie

"Yes?" I said feeling the question was moot.

"Well these stars are out of place." He said

"What?" I said tilting my head.

"The position of the stars is out of alinement." Said Lina as she pulled up a diagram. "They aren't in the place they should be. They are a 96% match to that of the year 2277 and the Luna base is gone."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better" I groaned

"That's not all" Said Cole as he tapped away at the console.

"Earth's a radioactive wasteland." He continued.

"What?" I said

"I'm detecting low yield radiation all across the planet." He said "You gotta see this." He gestures to me.

I walked over to the console and watched as he pulled up an image of the Earth. The Earth was a green ball of gray and green water, and brown land masses covered the surface.

"What the hell happened?" I asked

"No idea." He inquired

"I want everyone ready to land as soon as possible and I want all the men combat ready." I ordered

"Yes, sir" Cole said as he activated comms.

I walk out of the room with Renée and headed to the area were the ammo and weapons were located. Marines came into the room and started to load up too. I grabbed a Battle rifle with 8 clips of ammo and an Assault rifle with 10 clips of ammo.

"5 mins ETA till we hit atmosphere!" Cole called over the comm.

*In the Capital Wasteland*

"Woof woof!" Barked Dogmeat as he ran around my legs.

"Hey boy." I laugh as I scratched behind his ear. He barked in happiness as I shook his head playfully and looked up at the sky. We were making camp in an abandoned Church. I looked around and stared at Fawkes who slept across the room. After he had saved me from Raven Rock we'd stuck close together. I took my rifle and began to inspect it. I, then looked up at the sky through the torn room at the star. One of the thing that had amazed me when I came out of the fault was how beautiful the stars were. As I started to lose myself to the star I noticed a comet up in the stars. I wondered why it was getting bigger,then I realize it WAS getting closer.

"Oh shit" I whispered

I watched as the comet grew brighter till it ,what seemed like, slowed down. I waited for the impact,but it never came. Feeling odd and not wanting to wait, I woke up Fawkes for his watch and quickly went to sleep.

*A few miles away*

"Cole!" I yelled

"It's not my fault!" I heard him return.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Cole!" Renée yelled. I got up and dusted my self off. Some containers had come loose and flew around. Everyone had been strapped in,but the ride in hadn't been so pleasant. A box had hit O'haron in the face and she wasn't so happy about it.

"Spartan!" She yelled as she got up out of her chair. "I'm going to kick yer tin ass!"

O'haron marched to the cockpit and closed the door behind her. All that could be heard with Cole making little screams and something banging around. Then, the door opened and O'haron walked out of the door and dusted herself off. I walked into the cockpit and found Cole face down on the ground.

He put a finger up and said "It's still not my fault!"

I laughed and flipped him over and pulled him up.

"Come on." I said " Let's check the area." Together we walked to the cargo bay and put our helmets on. I brandished my BR and walked out in to what could only be described as a wasteland.

* * *

_Wow._

_Please don't kill me. I've been gone a while haven't I? Sorry guys! I had a lot of exams...Well...I may have just gotten lazy..._

_Well then! Allons-y! Forward with the story! I hope you liked! Shorter than I wanted,but I thought it best to end there! If you would please,please and just one more, please rate and review. Thanks! Keep up the joys Wastelanders and Spartans! Take care! Also, sorry if you see any errors. I actually write most of this in school and I don't really have time to check, but I had studyhall today and I think I got most of everything! Thanks again!_


	4. The Brown And Gray Landscape

"What the hell?" I said

It was dark, but I could see there the condition of the landscape was terrible. "I'm detecting low radiation almost everywhere, but the standard issued radiation shots should be enough to hold it off." Said Billie over the comm. I looked around at the hill we had landed on, it was a defendable position, but was exposed. I knew we'd be in the open if we stayed.

"I want a squad out here now." I said

"Yes sir." Radioed O'haron back " I'm sending Jakob's scrawny arse."

As she promised, a squad of 5 with a girl in a ODST BDU in lead came marching out of the Crow cargo bay. The ODST came to a halt in front of me and saluted me.

"Commander." She said. I looked over her over and saw she was also a sergeant like O'haron.

"Sergeant." I said as I nodded to her.

"I want to find a suitable place to land the Crow and make camp. So, you'll be accompanying us on this little trip." I said

"Sounds like a plan, Sir." She said

"Alright, Cole I want you in the Crow flying overhead providing over watch." I commanded Cole.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." He says laughing as he jogs back.

"Let's move" I said as the Crow warmed up and then took off. As a group Renée, Lina, I and Squad B began moving.

"Cole, do we have record of any bases in this area?" I asked over Comms

"Uh." Cole paused "Yeah, a old decommissioned fort northeast of your position."

"Alright moving." I replied as we changed direction. As I scanned the area all I could see for miles was grays and browns bathed in moon light. As far as I could see this place was desolate. Everywhere there was destroyed cars, buildings, and structures of every kind were destroyed. The only other place I had seen this was on planets where the Covenant attacked. I could tell the thing that destroyed this place was war. I couldn't tell if anything had survived the ,what we assumed caused this, war. I got my answer when something popped up on radar.

"We got something 30 meters ahead." Lina barked over squadcom

"Formation!" I ordered as we spaced ourselves over 15 foot radius. What came toward us I never expected. I believed Sergeant Jakobs said it best when she said "That is a big ass scorpion."

"Take it out!" I yelled

Together we fired at the over sized arachnid. Amazingly it took a good few of our shots before succumbing.

"I'm not the only one seeing this right?" Said one of the marines confused.

"Nope." Said the Sergeant as she walked up to the corpse of the scorpion and kicked it as if to check if it was dead.

"Billie?" I said hailing the Crow

"What?" I heard him say

"You seeing this?"

"Of course I was watching through your helmet cams. I'm not completely surprised, with the amount of radiation here some mutation was to be expected, but this size is pretty surprising, ya know?" He said in a intrigued tone.

"Ok, you better get moving just incase your shooting attracted any unwanted attention." He suggested

"Noted. Move out!" I yelled

We kept heading north east until we found what we were looking for. We found what looked like the fenced off entrance of a base, it was decimated and the building in sight had no roof showing the inside of the top of the building.

I stopped everyone and said "Fan out and clear the area." Then, Cole radioed saying "Hey guys I'm detecting faint radio signals in that area I have a feeling you guys aren't alone."

"Thanks, Cole." I radioed back "Hey guys be on look out. We're picking up transmissions in the area." I called out to everyone.

We divided into groups of 3 and 2, and began checking the area. Lina and Renée took two marines, while I took Sergeant Jakobs with me. Together we took the first building.

"First floor's clear, sir." She called out. "Alright, second floor." I said as she joined me by the stair case. Together we hiked it up the ruined stairs the steps groaning under our weight. Once we reached the top stair we leveled our guns prepared for anything. I looked left while the Sergeant looked right. My side lead to a hall way while Jakobs' went for a few feet before becoming a dead end. At the end of the hall we heard a humming noise and turned to face it. Around the corner came a robot with a single glass dome at the top of its head and said "Lethal force is in affect, all civilians please stand back." This was all we needed as we lit the robot up.

*Back at the Church*

"Wake up." Said someone as a large hand shook my face. I smiled as I looked up at a large green face.

"Morning Fawkes" I smiled as I got up and stretched. I looked at Fawkes as her stared at me and I laughed as I smacked his arm.

"Come on bud." I said as I slung my Chinese rifle over my shoulder.

"I saw something land not far form here last night. I wanna check it out." I told him.

"Ok. Let us make haste." He responded. We gathered all our gear and fed Dogmeat, and then we set off. Besides the typical Talon Company squad, whack job, band of raiders/slavers and mutated animals the trip went well. We got to were I thought I saw the object land and expected a large crater or space ship like I saw in holo tapes when I was a kid. I wondered what we were going to find. I wondered if we were going to find a crash alien spaceship, I scoffed at the possibility and jogged to the top of a hill. When I reached the top I pulled out my binoculars and searched the area of any sign of my meteor. I did a full 360 looking for anything, but nothing came up. I, unsatisfied kept looking. After, a minute or two I ran down the hill to keep looking. We searched for a good while, but to no avail. I sat down in submission and pulled my hands down my face. Then, Dogmeat barked at me and ran toward a hill. Fawkes and I ran after him as he continued to bark all the way up the hill. When he reached the top he turned and barked at us, and then sniffed the ground. He kept sniffing and walked in a circle. I looked at him and noticed the ground was scorched black. I took my hand and scooped some dirt into my hand. I rolled the dirt through my hand and looked close at it. I got up and Fawkes said " Looks as if it was burned by some type of rocket engine." I nodded and got up. "This is really odd." I said shaking my head. I looked around and sighed. " Fawkes lets head back to Megaton." I continued.

"Alright" He said in his coarse voice " Lets move." The three of us, turned and headed back home.

* * *

At Fort Banister

"That's all of them." Renée said running up to me kicking the head of a robot in the process.

"No more transmissions in the area...well sorta." Said Cole radioing me. "Another thing?" I said cocking a eyebrow despite no one could see me under my helmet. "Unfortunately, yes ." He said "Get over here and I'll fill you in." So I jogged up the road toward main base past marines and ODSTs fortifying the place with metal sheets, wood and sandbags. I got up the the main base were we had landed the Crow for now. I walked to a tent we had pitched and ducked as I walked in. Inside I found Cole on a console with Billie stood atop a holo-pillar. "We do we got?" I inquired. "Turns out we aren't the only people here." Cole said. "Yeah, we've picked up some radio signals being broadcast in the area." Billie explained. He continued "The first thing we picked up is a radio station called Galaxy New Radio. It's your basic channel with a jockey and all. Although there are some odd things like the public announcements were he talks about something called ghouls and super mutants." He finished. "Ghoul" I said "Like a ghost?"

"From what we can gather no,but I'm fairly sure we can figure out what the super mutants are." Cole said to me. "This place is more crazy than the one we left." I said scratching my head. "Tell me about it." Said Cole stretch back in his chair."Alright let's figure this out later." I said done with all the insanity. "Let's just finish fortifying this place and then we'll deal with this." I said turning around throwing a hand up. I walked out of the tent. I looked all at the men moving about and looked up at the first building and saw Renée and a marine on sniper duty. I looked right and watched as Lina helped 2 ODSTs move a large log into place. Not knowing what to do with myself I walked into another tent and found Dracen with a few other scientist and technicians. I walked over and looked at their plans and examined the designs they had draw up.

"Ah Commander." Someone said and I looked up to see Dracen looking at me from above his glasses. "Hello Doctor." I said responding to his greeting. " Interested?" He questioned. "Uh yes." I stammered "What is all this? I mean I recognize a few things, but what is it all for?"

"Oh. This is a radiation absorber. It's used in areas were a nuclear accidents occur to rid the area of the poison." He explained "We are going to use it to clear the building of radiation. Good enough, we can use the absorbers as fuel cells for our generators."

"Good." I said "Means we won't be out here if it rains." I laughed "Hmh that would be aim Spartan." He said humorously . "We should be able to rid the bunker of radiation by noon tomorrow." He finished

"Good if you need any help Doctor just ask." I said walking backwards shooting him a quick salute. "I'll be sure too." He smiled as he turned back to his work. I walked out back into the morning sun and looked off to the distance. I walked over to where my helmet and took it in my hands. I turned it so the visor showed my reflection. I stared at myself with my face covered in soot. I looked at my bangs which were beginning to reach my eyebrows after not cutting my hair for a few months. I brushed my black hair to the left, and then a voice said "Is this beauty time?" I was so focused on myself I jumped. "Goddammit." I laughed as I slapped my face in embarrassment. I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair in ODST armor.

"Sorry do I know you?" I questioned "Oh." She laughed "Names Jakobs."

"Oh. Sergeant. I didn't recognize you." I said to her. "That happens when everyone wears helmets sir." She with a laugh. "That's is very true Jakobs" I said relaxing again. "The only reason I recognized you was your armor." She said. I looked down at my black armor with dark blue details and said "Easy to remember huh?"

"Very"

I looked up at everyone as Jakobs said "Also stop calling me Jakobs, makes me feel weird, my name is Bry. Like the cheese, but instead of a I it's a Y." She declared.

"Alright Bry." I said as I turned and smiled at her.

"What do I call you?" She asked.

"Well for starters, commander is fine, but you can call me Josh." I told her.

"Josh is too long."

"What?" I said in a surprised tone.

"Josh is too long, I'll just call you J" She replied "Sure whatever makes you happy Bry. Although in the field we're on a professional level is that clear?" I finished the CO side coming over me. "Loud and clear Commander." She said with a nod.

I nodded back to her and stood up. As I did this I slipped on my helmet and checked the clock on my HUD.

"Whelp, it's time for my watch. Care to join me Sergeant?" I asked her

"It'd be a pleasure Commander." She said coy as she slipped on her helmet.

Together we walked to the front build and I took my weapon off my back and shouldered it. This world gonna take some time to get used to.


	5. A New Toy

"So what do you want for it?" Said Moria Brown asking about the hunting rifle I was trying to sell her.

"Could I get 93 caps?" I questioned.

"Sure, given the condition sure I'll buy it." Moria smiling as she dug out the caps from her register and handed them to me. I said a quick thanks and walked out unto the catwalk over viewing town center. I walked to my house. As I entered my house I flopped down on my couch giving a audible "oof" as I fell.

"Hello Madame, do you require any service?" Said Wadsworth as he flew over to the couch.

I rubbed my forehead as I said "Could I get a water, Wadsworth?"

"Yes" He said as he sailed off to get water from the refrigerator. As he "handed" it to me. I unscrewed the cap and took a swig. I huffed and scooted a little to make myself more comfortable. I closed my bottle and laid it down beside me as I ran some checks I look over my missions or "quests" as some people call them (Honesty, I like missions better.) and I looked over current ones. I saw I only had a few now. I then looked at my caps counter and saw I still had a good amount. Sighing, I flicked on GNR, my favorite station, and listened to the news report.

"Currently, the Brotherhood is on the defensive as Enclave troops continue to make pushes into the Washington Area." Three Dog said in his usual voice. Then, he lowered his voice and said "Now folks, did anyone else see that meteor come down last night? That was some crazy shit, huh? I got reports that people went looking for said space hulk and found nothing! I don't know about you ladies and gentleman, but this is freaky stuff right here. Was it aliens? Some new Enclave weapon? Or is it a message from the big bearded guy? No, not Santa, God! Well, what ever it is guys I'd hold your family's close and stay safe. Now, lastly there has been an of Outcast activity near the Fort Banister area, what ever it is. I'd stay away from that area. Now that's all for the news! Now some music." Three Dog ended as Anything Goes by Cole Porter began to play. I thought about what Three Dog said and analyzed it.

"So I'm not crazy." I thought out loud. I sat in though for a while, then a loud thumping noise startled me and this made me knock over my water. It was Fawkes coming down the stairs.

"Jeez Fawkes." I panted "You scared the daylights out of me."

"Huh" He grunted looking at me.

"Nothing Fawkes." I said chuckling pushing myself up as I picked up my water. "What's up, Big guy?"

"Nothing Friend. I merely woke from my rest." He said as he looked in the fridge for food.

"Hungry, Fawkes?" I questioned

"Yes." He said lifting his head from the refrigerator.

"Alright. Let me make some food."

I grab everything I need and made some soup. We ate and sat while listening to music. As we finished I moved my bowl to the side and laid my arms on the table. I looked up at Fawkes and said "So. What are we doing today?

* * *

Back at Fort Bannister

I looked at the layout of the surrounding area and surveyed the best defensible position. I also looked for all the best routes an enemy could take against us. I continued my strategic analysis,but then Lina came up behind me, helmet under her arm, and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at her and she said "Josh, we got a situation at the gates." I nodded at her as we slipped on our helmets. I prepared myself for a fight as we reached the gate when I saw a short man wearing a rim hat and goggles. He was talking to the marine and was showing him what looked like soda and ammo off what looked like a cow with 2 heads. I squinted and thought to myself "A merchant?"

We walked up and I said "Hello sir." He looked up and looked startled for a moment and then calmed down.

"Oh" He said as he bent over and laughed "Thought you were a super mutant for a moment, man power armor really makes you taller. So what ever you're looking for I have it!" He said and pulled out more random things showing them to us.

"Slow down buddy" Lina said "Can you help us out?" I knowing what she's trying to do continued.

"Yeah, we could us some info."

"Like what?" The merchant said.

"What happened here?" I questioned

"What do you mean?" The merchant said clearly confused

"To everything. To here, to the planet?" I said trying to clear things up.

"You don't know?" He responded

"Yes, we aren't..." I paused for a second "From around here."

"Oh." He said bobbing his head. "Well there big man, a world war happened. From what I've learned in my years American,China and a bunch of countries went to war over what was left of world resources. World got so bad, they decided to just nuke everybody that wasn't a friend,and presto the wasteland." He finished and then just looked at us. Then, he breaking the silence he asked

"Wanna buy something?"

"Hold on buddy." I said quieting him. "Any big players or factions we should know about?"

"Oh, are you kidding me?" He joked "There's the Brotherhood, and Enclave, 2 power armor wearing nuts. They're fighting over the land here and there's also Megaton, Tempenny Tower and Rivet City. Which are big settlements."

"If I could show you a map could you point out them out?" I said to him.

"Oh sure" He responded as I pulled up a map on my tacpad. He marked all the locations. I thanked him, then I turned to walk away when he said "Wait! Wanna buy a laser rifle!?"

I turned back around and he smiled.

* * *

BANG!

The tin can I shot flew to the ground blackened and scorched.

"Now that was a hellva shot!" He merchant laughed. I looked over the rifle and knew Dracen and Billie would have a field day with it.

"So how many credits?" I asked him

"You mean caps?" The merchant corrected

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah." He said "We use bottle caps as currency." I tilted my head at him. He shrugged saying "Hey I didn't make the rules, I just follow them."

"Sorry, we don't have any caps sir." I said

"You know what?" He said "Take it, on the house." I looked at him surprised under my visor.

"You sure?" I asked "I'm sure we could make a deal."

"Nah" He said waving me off "Your one of the first sensible folks I've met in a while. I'll even throw in some extra ammo"

I grateful leaned the rifle against a rock and took off my helmet and shook the mans hand.

"Thank you, sir. You ever need a place to stay you come over." I told him. He smiled and gave me his thanks. As he walked away, I looked at my new toy and smiled.

* * *

**Oh wow. Crap. I'm bad at this. Here you guys go. This was short because I just wanted to let people this story isn't dead. Sorry guys, but its just really hard when I don't get any feedback. Anyways here. School starts Monday so, I wanted to get this out. So yeah! Merry School Days, guys and pleaseeeeeee Rate and Review. **


End file.
